


This is Love

by Bushwah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Art, Codependency, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Gaslighting, Hosted on itch.io, Multimedia, Other, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Unreliable Narrator, format: twine game, twine (game engine) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: A Twine game about domestic violence and love.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: fear so intricate it’s indistinguishable from beauty; beauty so unbearable it’s indistinguishable from fear





	This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> The image is a link to the itch.io page for the game. Following the link will _not_ start the game; there's still another couple clicks after that before things get scary.

[](https://bushwah.itch.io/this-is-love)


End file.
